chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarina Demeter
Zarina Fia Demeter is a character used by Lowri in World 10: School. She is a 15 year old Animagus who possesses the additional abilities of Life Donation and Cytokinesis. She is also the older sister of Helios Demeter. Appearance In her human form, Zarina has pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair is naturally dark brown, almost the same colour as her eyes, but she dyes it red, and has been doing so since she turned 13. She is slim, petite and fragile looking. Her taste in clothes is highly feminine and she tends to wear a lot of pink and white, but this was chosen for her by her family, and she doesn't really know what her own personal preference is, yet. In her falcon form, she has light brown feathers. Personality Zarina would naturally have a very strong and stubborn personality, but to some extent this has been repressed by her family and their expectations for her. She is a very reliable person, and has been raised to have a high sense of responsibility, as the eldest daughter. She is very close with her parents and all of her siblings. Any wild streak she may possess has been stiffled throughout her life. She tends to hold people at an emotional distance, because of her ability and the fact that it means she can never get close to people or have physical contact. Abilities As an Animagus, Zarina possesses the ability to transform into one specific animal, in her case a falcon. She also has 2 additional abilities: Life Donation and Cytokinesis. Life Donation means that Zarina is unable to have any skin contact with any other person without donating life energy to that individual. The more prolonged the contact, the more energy is given, and too much physical contact can kill her. However, contact through clothing has no effect. Because of this, Zarina tends to wear gloves, and avoids contact with other people. She knows no other way to protect herself from her ability. Through using Cytokinesis, Zarina can also manipulate cells within her own body and within the bodies of others. She doesn't need physical contact to use her ability, but needs to be close to the person. She can use it to cause injuries to heal rapidly, forcing cells to divide and repair the damage even if they were cells which wouldn't do so naturally, like neural cells. She can also mutate and damage cells. Additionally, she can use her ability to alter appearance in small ways, but currently finds that her effects wear off after a few hours. Family & Relationships *Mother - Acantha Demeter *Father - Steaphan Demeter *Sisters - Inessa, Ophelie and Persephone Demeter *Brothers - Dryas, Xander and Helios Demeter History As her family's eldest daughter, Zarina was raised to have a high sense of her traditional responsibilities. She was held responsible for all of her younger siblings. She first transformed into a falcon when she was 18 months old, and manifested her additional abilities a few weeks afterwards. These furthered the distance she kept between herself and any other people she ever met. When her youngest brother, Helios, chose to attend the Nameless School, Zarina was told to follow him there in order to keep an eye on him and look after him. She moved into an apartment in the nearby town. She met River Baird at the school and he tried to befriend her, but she pushed him away. However, he became the only person who calls her by her middle name, Fia. He continued his attempt to get to know her over the passing weeks, and slowly succeeded in getting past her emotional barriers. She became aware of his growing attraction towards her, but initially ignored it because of how her own ability would make any relationship impossible. However, Perry was later injured when he was caught in the crossfire of Dani Sullivan's battle against her Ainsprid. Zarina found him as he was dying of his injuries. She chose to sacrifice herself by giving him her own energy to heal, kissing him to do so. She was saved by Nick Ryan who had temporarily borrowed samsara manipulation. She then admitted to Perry that she loved him too, but that any relationship would still be impossible. Etymology Zarina is a Persian name which means "gold". Her middle name, Fia, is an Italian name meaning "fire", a shortened form of Fiamma. Her surname, Demeter, is Greek meaning "Earth mother" or "barley mother", and was the name of the Greek goddess of agriculture. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Animagi